¿Celoso yo? ¡Jamás!
by Marla-bis
Summary: Sebastian Moran siempre ha sido una de las cosas más importantes en la vida de James moriarty, hasta que llega el brillante Sherlock Holmes y se lleva toda la atención del famoso criminal consultor, por supuesto...(Mis resúmenes dan asco, lo sé).


James Moriarty era lo más parecido a un amigo que alguien como Sebastian Moran podía aspirar a tener. Ambos se conocían desde hacía años –desde que Moran había sido expulsado del ejército, prácticamente una vida antes- y tenían una confianza absoluta en el otro, pues no tenía sentido mentir sabiendo que el otro implicado se daría cuenta al instante. Nada nunca se había interpuesto en su alianza empresarial como el único criminal consultor del mundo y su socio y habitual mano ejecutora.

Entonces había llegado él.

Sherlock Holmes, el antagonista perfecto para el elegante psicópata. Igual de brillante, igual de necesitado de retos, igual de dispuesto a todo…en definitiva, mucho más interesante de lo que el exmilitar pudiera llegar a soñar ser.

En un principio, su amigo se había molestado en disimular su desmedido interés por el detective consultor pero, tras truncar éste sus planes en diversas ocasiones, había compuesto un juego solo para él. Cuando Jim se lo contó por primera vez, un nuevo sentimiento había inundado su cuerpo y, aunque su mente racional había sido incapaz de determinar nada más allá de que le hacía sentir muy molesto, la pequeña vocecilla de su subconsciente no paraba de susurrarle –no sin cierta malicia- "No estarás celoso, ¿verdad Moran?" A lo que él se auto-respondió con un "Que te jodan".

De lo que sí era totalmente consciente era que William Sherlock Scott Holmes era una verdadera molestia, no solo para su relación con la mayor mente criminal nunca nacida –como le gustaba al susodicho referirse a sí mismo- sino también para sus negocios por lo que, tras analizar con detenimiento todos los archivos relacionados con él, acabó dándose cuenta de que lo único que podían hacer para detenerle.

No se lo pensó dos veces antes de decirse a utilizarlo.

Corrió a contárselo a su compañero.

En un primer momento, su interlocutor no dio crédito a sus palabras.

-Pero John Watson es vulgar, solo una mascota. Exmilitar adicto al riesgo, totalmente leal a su brillante compañero de piso, suele ser su mano ejecutora en la acción… ¡aburrido!-Aquello provocó en su interior una reacción que pocas veces antes había sentido y que le trajo a la mente su no demasiado feliz infancia: dolor puro y primigenio, del que se hunde en tus entrañas y no consigue ser expulsado; provocado por el rechazo más absoluto jamás imaginable. Aquella descripción era tan parecida a él mismo y Jim la había tratado con tanto desprecio… ¿pensaría lo mismo de él?

Decidió obviarlo, no era una persona dada a las sensiblerías.

-James, míralos bien. Mira cómo le mira Holmes.-Tiñó el apellido del más alto de la pareja de hombres que observaban en las fotografías de cierta repulsión, y no solo por Sherlock y lo que para él representaba, sino también por su hermano, Mycroft, algo así como el Gobierno Británico encarnado en un hombre de mediana edad que parecía haberse metido una escoba por el culo.- ¡Nadie miraría así a una mascota! ¡Así es como se mira a alguien a quién amas!-"Como tú quieres que él te mire", volvió a atacar su molesto subconsciente.

"Cállate, gilipollas" le respondió él, incómodo. ¿Desde cuándo se estaba volviendo tan jodidamente sentimentaloide?

Mientras mantenía este combate mental, el psicópata vestido de Armani analizaba por tercera vez las fotos traídas por el rubio.

Hizo una mueca que éste conocía muy bien, la mueca de rabia al saber que se había equivocado y alguien inferior le había ganado.

-Puede que tengas razón…tendremos que hacer una visita de John Hamish Watson, supongo.

Desde su nido, Sebastian Moran apuntaba a John Watson justo en el pecho mientras observaba la escena. Fue consciente de que iba a abrazarse a Moriarty para intentar salvar la vida de su amigo mucho antes de que el propio doctor lo fuera, ¿qué por qué lo sabía? Porque era exactamente lo mismo que él haría.

Porque John y él eran diferentes en muchos aspectos –él disfrutaba matando de un modo casi inhumano mientras que John consideraba aquella actitud odiosa, John estaría dispuesto a morir por salvar la vida de gente inocente mientras que él veía aquella actitud como una soberana estupidez…- pero eran idénticos en uno: su absoluta fidelidad a su particular genio de cabellos oscuros, por muy mal que éstos pudieran tratarles.

Lo que le sorprendió algo más fue la respuesta de Sherlock, no dudó ni un instante, no se planteó ni por un segundo marcharse de allí, para nada. Desde un primer momento lo tuvo claro: no iba a salir de allí sin Watson.

Entonces Sebastian no solo terminó de asumir que sí, era cierto que estaba celoso de la atención de James le prestaba a Sherlock, sino que también sentía celos por John por cómo su mejor amigo se preocupaba y sacrificaba por él de un modo en el que el suyo propio jamás lo haría.

Y eso no le daba si no más ganas de matar a la pareja.

Tras acabar aquel día de locos en la piscina que en su día había servido para el estreno del criminal consultor en el mundo del asesinato, Moran era incapaz de ocultar su malestar. Sin embargo, cuando Jim se acercó, no sin cierta malicia, a preguntarle lo que le pasaba, negó que le ocurriera nada con un movimiento seco de cabeza.

-Pareces celoso Sebastian…no estarás celoso de Sherlock Holmes y su fiel soldadito, ¿verdad?-Soltó una carcajada que, aunque falsa, resultó bastante convincente.

-¿Celoso, yo? ¡Jamás!

En primer lugar, como siempre, decir que nada me pertenece (ya me gustaría...) todo lo reconocible de la historia es propiedad de los herederos de Sir Arthur Connan Doyle y la BBC.

Y he aquí mi pequeño fic (revisado a fecha de julio de 2017) sobre Sebastian Moran en la serie Sherlock y su "relación" con James Moriarty. Obviamente, está ambientado en algún punto intermedio de la 1ª temporada hasta poco después de finalizar esta y algo antes de empezar la segunda (y pensar que en su momento aquel hiatus me pareció mortal...que inocente que era yo).

Espero que Jim no me haya quedado demasiado OoC y que os guste mi "visión" de Moran. Sea como sea, sois libres de comentarlo y darme vuestra opinión más sincera (las críticas constructivas siempre se agradecen ;) )

Deseando que os haya gustado/entretenido/agradado,

Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta


End file.
